


In Nicole's head

by Ncredible



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bulletproof vests, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: My take on what is going through Nicole's head in the station while the Earp sisters are arguing.





	In Nicole's head

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for reading and reviews are always welcomed!

Nicole Haught was walking back into the Purgatory Police Station after going home to change out of her stunning purple dress from the party. It wasn't practical revenant fighting attire. Who knew finding out that demons, revenants, exist would be comforting, but for Nicole knowing she really wasn't crazy and everything she had wrote in her report about Wynonna and her kidnapping was true, was weirdly comforting. As she rounded the corner to the station offices she heard a familiar ringtone as she walked into the main room of the station.

"I knew I recognized that ringtone," I said as I walked through the door. I smile because I was right that ringtone meant Waverly was here. My smile fades as I see that all the Earp sisters are here and they seem to be in some sort of argument. Willa has a gun out and as soon as she sees me, she points the gun at me. 

"Woah," I say and put my hands up. Suddenly wishing I had put my belt on and my gun in a more reachable position.  
Willa looks at me and says, "Give me Peacemaker or I punch a bunch of holes in Waverly's girlfriend." Seriously Willa is kind of a dickhead. First she interrupts Waverly and me in the barn, now she has a gun trained on me.

"Girlfriend?" asks Wynonna and she looks over at Waverly. Of course that's the part Wynonna chooses to focus on. Waverly and I haven't exactly been subtle, especially after Waverly had been shot, but Wynonna seemed to simply be ignoring all the signs that Waverly was dropping. I mean how does 'Do chicks?' not make Wynonna ask any follow up questions.

"Um… Kind of," stammers Waverly.

"Kind of?" I shoot out before I can stop myself. There are more important things going on right now than me getting upset about Waverly not being upfront with Wynonna about us. Focus on the gun pointed at you, Nicole.

Waverly looks over at me while Wynonna tries to reason with Willa, "I know you won't shoot." I'm glad Wynonna is sure, because I don't have the same confidence that Willa is bluffing.

"What do I care about some ginger, butch cop?" My confidence level drops a little more after hearing Willa describe me.  
"Wynonna, she'll do it," Waverly shoots at Wynonna.

"Waverly…" I caution, as much as I don't have any confidence in Willa not to shoot, I do believe that Wynonna might be the only one who could talk Willa out of it.  
"If I don't have it in 3…" Why is there always a count down? I mean what is the point of that? Focus, Nicole. Critique played out bad guy tropes later.

"No. Please," begs Waverly. I want to tell her I should be okay as long as Willa doesn't aim for my head.

Wynonna won't look at Waverly or me as she says, "It's the only thing that'll stop Bobo."

"2…"

"Wynonna…" says Waverly. Wynonna looks over at her baby sister.

" I can't," Wynonna says softly. I want to tell her not to hand the gun over. I'm still not really clear on why Wynonna's gun is so special, she'll have to ask Waverly about this when this is all over.

Then Waverly says something low to Wynonna and with quite as everyone is being I can make out what sounds like, "I love her." I flick my eyes over to Waverly not sure I heard her correctly and looking for any confirmation that I had in fact heard her correctly. I know its way to soon to say I love you to each other, but I knew from that first meeting in Shorty's months ago that I was falling in love with her. I hope there will be a less emotionally charged time to discuss all of this with Waverly, but right now is not that time.

"1…" I hear Willa say as she cocks the gun in her hand. My eyes flick back to Willa and the gun as I try to prepare to get shot.

"Okay…" whispers Wynonna then a little louder and stronger she repeats herself, "Okay," and she hands the purse in her hands over to Willa. Guess that's where the gun that is usually strapped to Wynonna's thigh has been.

"So naïve. So emotional," lectures Willa as she lowers her gun. Maybe she won't shoot me after all.

"This isn't over," promises Wynonna, "I'm coming for you."

"Then I better slow you down," responds Willa and she brings the gun back up and fires.

The force of the bullet flings me back into the wall behind me and I fall to the ground, hard. I faintly hear Waverly scream and Willa say something about not touching her things as she leaves the station, Okay gunshot wounds hurt. I want to tell Waverly I am alright, but I am having a hard time catching my breath.

I hear another set of footsteps coming towards me and someone is turning me over. I'm still trying to catch my breath and I see it's Waverly turning me over. She had tears in her eyes. I need the air to reach my lungs so I can tell her that I am okay and that she doesn't need to be crying thinking something worse had happened.

"You're okay," Waverly says like a prayer.

"No blood," shouts Wynonna.

"Shh…" I'm not sure who Waverly is shhing Wynonna or me.

"There's no blood," repeats Wynonna and she walks over to Waverly and me and bends down and roughly pulls at my hair, "My sister joined the dark side and you've been a revenant this whole time; I'm just gonna call in sick tomorrow."

Waverly looks up at Wynonna and back down at me and says, "No. She's not."  
I repeat Waverly's statement, "No. I'm not. I'm…" Wynonna rips open my shirt and I finished, "wearing a bulletproof vest." I hear Waverly gasp in relief and I finish, "It's kinda standard operating procedure when we got a 404 on our hands," I pull the slug out of the vest and toss it aside. Wynonna looks slightly confused at the police code so I add, "a bunch of crazy hicks off their rockers." I look over at Waverly who is bent towards my hand she has been holding onto. Her squeeze is boarding on painful, but it was reassuring to feel her hands around mine. I looked up at Wynonna, who had thankfully loosed her grip on my hair.

"Finally picked the smart one," stated Wynonna. I'll take that at face value, despite the fact that being smarter than Champ Hardy isn't exactly impressive in my book.

Waverly looks down at me and says, "I'm gonna get you to the hospital."

"No. I'm just a bit bruised. You gotta go with Wynonna and stop your sister," I can't resist and add, "Sorry, but she's kind of a dickhead."

"I wish Doc and Dolls were here," says Wynonna.

I supplied, "They went to raid Shorty's; something about an antidote."

"See super smart," Waverly boosts and leans down and kisses me. She grabs my face to deepen our kiss. I feel Wynonna's hand leave my hair and her leg leave from under my head and I hear her say, "Alright. You guys do that," and she is shuffling around behind Waverly and me.  
I grab Waverly's arm as she pulls out of the kiss and look into her eyes trying to convey to her that I love her too. I can't say it now; not with everything that has happened it would seem to reactionary. Waverly deserves better than that. Something more special or at least something that doesn't involve a gun shot.

"Time to go. Let's go," says Wynonna as she throws Waverly's coat at us and runs out the door.

"Go, "I say with another kiss before Waverly picks up her coat and follows Wynonna out.

I relax against the floor. I'm in no rush to try and get up. My chest still feels like it is on fire. Slight movement is making me wince in pain. I decide to stay on the floor a little longer. I find myself reflecting on the relief I felt when Doc explained what was really going on in Purgatory. Life in this town is interesting and despite the new revaluation that demons do exist in this town; a certain perky brunette makes it worth it. I think I would prefer chasing after revenants with Black Badge instead of jumping out of a plane. Voluntarily. That just seems insane to me. Though I felt relief knowing that demons exist in Purgatory. Maybe I should reevaluate my definition of insane, but I'm not going to do that right now. Now I'm going to get up off this floor and find some ice for my chest and what I am sure will be a wicked bruise.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for season two to air. I have to say one of the most important wayhaught questions I want answered is whether or not Nicole heard Waverly tell Wynonna that she loved Nicole.


End file.
